Colours Of War
by kidspawn02
Summary: Kamui had fought all-powerful gods, stopped wars, united warring countries, and so many other things. She has no problem being in the action. However, this time she can't. And now she's here, trying to heal her injuries, watching her brother flirt, trying to deal with sassy maids, and getting letters. Letters. Yay. (Leokumi, some Ryomarx, KamuiXAzura) Crack, but acts serious.
1. Chapter 1

" **Milady, look out!"**

" **Ah, big sister!"**

" **Kamui, don't you dare!"**

Kamui awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding.

Her body felt overheated, and when she made a move to sit up, she gasped and fell back down - her body was aching, and the smallest movement seemed to strain her more than she could bear.

As much as she wanted to lay down and rest, she had no idea where she was, and from what she could tell, she had no armour - she could have been kidnapped by an enemy force, and was soon to be executed.

Gripping her fists, she began to push herself up. Her mind screamed in protest, but she continued to sit up... dear gods, why was she doing this?

Finally, she got herself onto her feet... then crumpled to the floor.

"Ah!" She cried out when her nose met the floor with a force she didn't know was possible.

"Milady, please don't do that!" A familiar shaky voice cried out, running into the room.

Kamui turned her head to stare up blearily at Felicia. In the back of her mind, she registered how _clean_ she looked, and began to doubt her assumptions.

However, the only thing she was able to do was register how nice the room actually was, before she blacked out.

The second time she awoke, it was to a damp cloth being pressed to her forehead.

Felicia hovered over her, biting her lip. Kamui's observations earlier were correct - her hair was brushed, washed, and pinned back in a very nice twist, and her usual maid's uniform had been replaced with a -

"Is that a kimono?" Kamui croaked out.

Felicia screeched, falling backwards into the wall. "Oh, Lady Kamui, you're okay!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kamui frowned. "But why are you in a kimono?"

"It was the only thing we had." A softer voice said.

"Sakura!" Kamui breathed out, smiling as her birth sister entered the room. "Why are-"

"Don't sit up like that!" Sakura suddenly cried, running forward and pressing Kamui back into the pillows. Kamui was surprised by the strength of the push - either Sakura was much, much stronger than her very small stature had led Kamui to believe, or Kamui was much weaker than usual. "You really hurt yourself - I'm actually surprised you're awake as early as you are."

"How long have I been asleep?" Kamui croaked again.

"Almost four days." Sakura murmured, before prodding Kamui's underclothes. "I need to check your bandages, is that okay?"

"Oh, y-yes of course." Kamui felt panic flood through her veins. "Wait, four days?"

Sakura nodded, lifting the shirt on Kamui's stomach. She hadn't noticed there had been bandages before, but now she felt foolish for not seeing that earlier.

"I know it sounds like a lot, but normally people hurt as bad as you were should rest for at least eight days."

Kamui grimaced when the bandages were pulled away. She gasped when she saw the ugly, swollen gash on her pale torso. "What happened?"

Felicia approached shakily. "That thief took your dragonstone, and when you tried to transform..."

Kamui shivered. The last time she had transformed without the precious gem, she had almost killed both herself and Azura-

"Wait, where's Azura? Is she okay?"

Sakura, who had been spreading a salve onto her wound, froze. "Um..."

Kamui's eyes narrowed. "Felicia, you were there, what happened to Azura?"

Felicia stiffened, and ducked her head down. _She's crying..._ Kamui thought, now scared.

"Sh-she was taken by Ylissean soldiers." Felicia threw her hands over her mouth, sobbing. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault at all!" Kamui gasped, not wanting to see anyone in this amount of distress. "I'm sure we'll be going to get her soon!"

Sakura frowned, pausing for too long as she wound bandages around Kamui.

"Sakura? We're going to get her, right?"

Sakura tensed up, her hazel eyes suddenly looking more moist than before. "Kamui, about that..."

Kamui frowned. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura began withdrawing into herself. "Xander said... he said that..."

"What did he say?" Kamui suddenly shouted, standing up, a familiar emotion racing through her veins.

 _Fear._

"T-that the risk was too great, and that it wasn't a smart strategy..."

 _Rage._

Sakura looked up, tears streaming down her face.

 _Regret._

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry..." Kamui frowned, pulling her sister into a soft embrace. Her sister smelled sweet, just like the flower from which she was named.

 _Love._

"I just... I guess Xander and I need to talk for a little." She wasn't very surprised - she loved her brother, but he tended to go for what would logically assist his kingdom, as opposed to thinking of how other people may feel. (Though that may have been why he was such a good king, he put his people's needs over his own.)

 _Understanding._

"Actually, big sister, it wasn't Xander who did it." Sakura frowned, pulling away.

"Really?" Kamui furrowed her brows. "Then, who..."

"Ryoma."

 _Confusion._

 _And then, another emotion, one so unfamiliar to her..._

 _Betrayal._

Sakura and Felicia left, leaving Kamui to boil in her mess of emotions.

She was informed by maid that she would be resting for the next two days, and was not allowed to leave the room she had been put in.

She had no right to complain - the room was lovely. The bed was big, with a fluffed up mattress, and was easily two foot off the ground. The headboard was made of a very fine wood, and had been intricately carved - no doubt that it took several skilled hands to create it - to look like a dragon. Her legs were covered in a fine silk blanket, which was a fiery red covered in spiralling golden embroidery. (Also like a dragon.) A small platform was built underneath the bed, lifting it even higher. By the foot, there was a tray with tea and a bowl of miso soup, along with the medication Sakura had prescribed. (A lifesaver, as Kamui occasionally had excruciating abdominal pain.) The walls were covered in gorgeous murals, obviously meant to balance out the room. Normally, she would be constantly worried about someone entering to see her in this state, but the platform lifted her high up, along with a rich red curtain obstructing the view from the doorway, which was a screen and shoved to the corner of the room. Nobody could see her from that angle.

However, she was bored.

Kamui was no stranger to isolation (growing up locked in the tower of a cold, dark, silent kingdom certainly allied you to that particular feeling.) but this was different. One of the maids had informed her that all of her siblings were either in a similar state to her, or just too busy to come visit, so she had no one to talk to.

Hoshido did not have the incredible library that Nohr was blessed with (it may have been depressing on the surface, but Nohr had created the greatest minds of all time.), and the scrolls that had been offered as reading material were all written in the native language - Kamui spoke the damn thing well enough, but she was raised speaking common, and had never been able to adapt to the complicated scripture of Hoshido.

She would have preferred to do something with her hands - her favourite was cleaning the stable with Hinoka, or practicing archery with Takumi. Alas, that required a physical exertion that Sakura was apparently 100% _against._

(Personally, she didn't see how maybe walking around a little was bad for her - it wasn't like she was going to practice her swordsmanship.)

But, oh, how she would have loved to grip her Yato again - the sword had become a constant weight on her belt, and though she hated to fight, Yato was a symbol of peace. It reminded her what she stood for, and those who sacrificed their lives to assist in her cause.

In fact, she had been pestering the maid who brought her food so much that she now _glared_ whenever Kamui said anything.

She just wanted company, or a good book, or to see her siblings... or a _bath._ Oh gods, a bath would be _perfection_ right now.

One day, all of that was fixed. Not all at once, because the person who came to visit really should never _see_ her bathing, never mind _help_ her with it. (Seeing as how she was willing to admit she was too weak to bath herself correctly right now.) Gods, she needed it so badly that she had begun _fantasizing_ about warm water and wash rags... and soap.

"Lady Kamui, you have a visitor. Are you decent?" The maid called from the doorway.

Kamui was so excited that she didn't even bother to check - the idea of having someone to discuss this all with was so appealing to her, everything else was thrown out the window. Besides, maybe they had food.

(That's right, she had her priorities straight.)

"Of course, let them in!" She sat up straighter, running a bandaged hand through her greasy hair. (Upon closer inspection, 85% of her body was covered in bandages and battle wounds.)

She heard soft footsteps, before the curtain on her left was shoved open.

"Leo!" She cried out, forgetting her injuries as she threw herself over at him, wrapping her arms around her little brother.

He let out a gasp of pain as soon as she made contact. "Ah! Sister, please, Camilla would be horrified if you hurt yourself even more from excitement."

Kamui giggled, sitting back down. Her happiness turned to worry when she saw the sling holding his arm up. "Oh no, I hit you, didn't I? I'm so sorry."

"That's alright - I hardly expected you to notice in your state." He sat down on a cushioned stool, giving an amused smirk. "I can't imagine being locked in a room alone like this for so long. You don't even have any books to read, do you?"

Kamui laughed - Leo had always read with her when they were growing up together, and she had expecting him to understand better than anyone. (Except, perhaps, Takumi. But he was very similar to Leo anyway.)

"You know me way too well." She smiled endearingly at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if you knew all of the things that get me fired up lately."

"Well, part of it is knowing you pretty well," He sat back, wincing when the bag around his shoulders rubbed against his injured arm. "And the other half is us having the same maid attending to the three of us."

"Three of us?" Kamui echoed.

"You, me..." He paused, before adding, "Takumi" in a softer voice.

"Is Takumi okay?" Kamui frowned, (both from worry and Leo's change of voice.)

"Yes, he's in very good condition. He only has some moderate wounds, nothing to worry about. He's an archer, after all, so he and Hinoka we outside the building when it collapsed."

 _When_ I _made it collapse._ Kamui added in her own head.

Leo's smirk softened, his eyes picking up on her sudden demure attitude. "It's not your fault. That thief took your dragonstone before you realized it was gone."

Kamui let out a weak little laugh. "I suppose it would be easier to pin it on that, but I usually notice when it goes missing - I should have felt its absence, or just used Yato instead."

"Speaking of Yato, Xander found it when he and Elise went to search the ruins." Leo patted her shoulder with his good arm. "I had heard from Sakura that you were missing it recently."

"Have you been talking to Sakura?" She hadn't been aware that the two even remotely got along - she had assumed that the only members from her two families who talked were the 'counterparts' (as Kaden called them).

"A bit. She's the best healer here, mainly because Elise is unable to stay back in Hoshido and tend to wounds." He grimaced. "She and Xander are trying to find out where Ylisse's base here in our land is."

"Ah." Kamui sighed. "Well, thank you for telling me all this. I wasn't even sure all of our - sorry, ours, and mine - siblings were okay. I'm assuming Hinoka and Camilla are fine."

"They're okay. Hinoka just had a minor head wound, and recovered fast enough. Camilla was a bit more serious, as she was shot by an arrow before she could evacuate the building, but she's walking and almost completely back to normal." Leo held up his bag. Kamui suddenly realized he was wearing a kimono - she rarely saw him out of his armour, and he was worryingly thin without the bulk it added to his image. The kimono was tied tight around his waist, which must have been smaller than her own. No wonder Xander worried so much.

It suited him, she decided. The dark blue made his pale skin - usually seeming ghostly, or unhealthy - seem refined and elegant (Though that may have been the Hoshidion air). His headband was also missing, making his bangs fall into his eyes.

He threw the bag into her lap. "I brought you something - I would open it myself, but as you can tell, I am incapable of doing so."

Kamui smiled, opening the cloth bag. She pulled out a beautiful leather bound book - a black binding, with elegant, curved lettering in a language she barely remembered.

"You said that you missed reading in Italian, and I had this book right here." He nodded at the cover. "It was originally written in common, but Xander bought the Italian version for the two of us to read together."

She squinted at the cover - this shouldn't be hard, she had been raised speaking it, so...

"Alice In Wonderland?" She frowned. She vaguely remembered this book...

"It's a collection of the author's work - the original story, his poetry, and Through the Looking Glass." He smiled, "If you want, we could re-read it together."

"I would love that!" She cooed, wrapping her arms around him again. "You're the best little brother a girl could ask for! You precious little baby! You gave this to me so we could bond over it together, didn't you? So sweet!"

He scowled. "You sound like Camilla. And I'm seventeen - you're only two years older, don't call me a baby!"

"Sorry, Leo." Kamui winced, clutching the book in her hands.

"Well, I have to go." He gave a familiar smirk, walking towards the door. Before he left, however, he paused. "By the way, dear sister," He turned his head back, amusement in his voice. "I arranged for you to get a bath."

Then he left.

Oh, baths were a thing of heaven.

She submerged herself in the warm water, sighing contently at the soothing feeling spreading throughout her aching body.

Felicia had only stuck around long enough to unwrap her bandages and help wash Kamui's back, before she realized she had forgotten the towel and change of clothes, and had rushed out of the room.

Kamui settled into a built-in bench, rinsing the soap from her hair. She felt ten times better already - proving, yet again, how magical baths could be.

Pulling herself up slightly, she grabbed the washcloth and began scrubbing her legs viciously. In Nohr, which was certainly more focused on physical appearance than Hoshido, it was considered customary to regularly remove the hair from your body. (More focused towards the woman.) Kamui didn't have as much hair on her body as the average woman in Nohr (Hoshidion women were small, with slight chests, and very little hair.), so it wasn't done as frequently as, say, Camilla did it. She did miss the feeling of smooth legs, though. After the war, she had allowed herself room for more vanity. (According to her older brothers on both sides, she was too young to deprive herself of those simple pleasures.) It had been more appealing to have soft, sensitive legs when you were wearing soft, silk robes, as opposed to the rough battle armour she favoured.

Something flashed in the mirror.

Kamui frowned, dropping the washcloth. Had that been...

She pulled herself out of the water, approaching the reflective surface.

Something flashed again, spiraling in the thick smoke, curling against the edges of the room.

She took a couple of steps, and felt a chill run through her body - then a horrible feeling surrounded her, as if she was being overcome by helplessness. Like there was no happiness left for her to cherish...

"Lady Kamui, I'm back with the -"

Kamui screamed, slipping on the wet tile and falling back into the pool.

At least she could depend on her grace.

When Felicia was done apologizing, ("I'm so sorry, Lady Kamui, please don't get angry! Are you hurt? I could get Sakura! Really, I am so sorry about that...") she toweled Kamui off - ignoring her protests because 'you could hurt yourself even more!' - and wrapped her up in her old friends, the bandages. Kamui was expecting to be brought back to her bed for two more days of hell (after all, Sakura had been planning for eight days), but was instead brought to a closet.

"Um, Felicia? What are we doing here?" Kamui winced when she bumped into the door frame.

When the pink-haired woman didn't reply, Kamui whipped her head around. "Felicia! FELICIA!"

She felt panic in her throat. Where could she have gone? She walked further into the dusty closet, rounding a corner (why was a closet so big anyway?), before coming to a full stop.

"Wow."

Here Kamui was, surrounding by the most beautiful fabric designs she had ever seen - long, silky clothes hung on racks, fabric waiting to be sewn and embroidered lay on a simply carved table, and in the middle was a gorgeous blue kimono with black accents, and decorated with beautiful white flower designs.

"Do you like them?"

 _Man, there are a lot of familiar voices recently..._ Kamui turned around.

"Oboro!" She cried out, embracing the blue-haired girl.

She hugged back, though her arms felt very hesitant - as if she was worried about hurting her. "Aw, Kamui, I missed you."

When Kamui had been experimenting with her own personal style, Oboro had been the one to step up to the task - though at the time, it had been under the guise of Takumi's orders. (A lie, from what Kamui could tell, but whatever.) It had been nice, she remembered, to sit down and talk to someone who wasn't her family - some good old-fashioned girl talk.

After a few minutes, Kamui had to step back, just to get a good look. Oboro had been one of the youngest soldiers in the army - at the tender young age of sixteen, she had been an experienced spear fighter who had seen more bloodshed than even Kamui. (Who had just turned eighteen at the time.) Kamui wasn't completely sure how the rest of her backstory worked - just that she had been orphaned by Nohrian assassins, before eventually finding herself in the service of Takumi.

Either way, Oboro had always been a thing of normalcy in her life, as well as proof that many people had it worse than herself, but were definitely dealing with it a whole lot better.

(Though she wasn't sure if she considered Oboro's 'demon face' as a healthy way of dealing with her previous prejudice against Nohrians...)

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but why am I in here?" Kamui frowned, tipping her head. "And where did Felicia go?"

Oboro shrugged. "Felicia said she had to go make you some tea."

Kamui winced. "That'll end great..." She muttered to herself.

"Ryoma wanted to talk to you today, and apparently _someone_ didn't take a bath for several days, and now all her clothes are ruined..."

Kamui scowled. "Look, I wanted to take a bath so bad, they're pretty amazing. I mean, I've been bathing in Nohr for about six months. It's nice, and they have great soaps, but Hoshido does it _way_ better."

And just like that, Kamui lost herself in talking to Oboro - and it was so relaxing. Talking to Leo had been lovely, but she always had to stay on her toes to make sure he didn't outsmart her. (He always did no matter how hard she tried, though.) Oboro was just... simple to chat with.

"There is a reason you're here today, though." Oboro said, grinning. "I want you to try on my kimono when you go meet up with Ryoma today. I tailored it in your size, even."

"Well..." Kamui frowned. "I can't exactly say no, can I?"

"No, you get no choice." Oboro began pulling the outfit down. "I'm willing to do your hair too - though hair isn't really my thing. Maybe Felicia can do it, though."

"I'll be fine." Kamui smiled, running her fingers on the soft fabric. "This is really beautiful. I somehow both can and cannot believe that you made this."

"Thanks, I guess." She wrapped her hand around Kamui's wrist, dragging her to one of the corners. "Now, put that beauty on."

Kamui made her way down the hall slowly, with Felicia hovering nervously by in case she collapsed again.

Her feet slid soundlessly on the wooden floors, chilled from the cold weather. Her legs were no warmer - kimonos were fairly breezy, and the wind got right up under the garment. While her legs may not have be shaven, the silk still felt heavenly against them - better than any other kimono she had ever worn. (She had made a mental note to tell Oboro how talented she was, just in case the girl didn't know.)

"This should be it." Felicia said, stopping in front of a gorgeous screen door. Even if Felicia hadn't told her this was the door to Ryoma's room, she would have been able to guess for - the paper on the screen was decorated almost too excessively for a simple door. (Though it definitely could not be called simple anymore.) Instead of the traditional sakura blossoms that covered most doors, Ryoma's was decorated with a spiraling green and red dragon. If it was up to Kamui, she would have asked for a lobster, as Ryoma's bright red, shell-like armour reminded her of one of those crustacean creatures. However, it was easily the nicest thing in the palace (which was saying a lot, as Hoshido was a prosperous nation) and even the wood paneling for the door was embedded with gold flakes.

Flattening a hand on her hair, Kamui called out through the door. "Big brother?"

"Kamui, is that you?" Ryoma's deep voice rumbled from the other side. She felt a rush of happiness. It had been far too long since she had seen her older brother.

"Yes, of course," She laughed. "Who else would it be?"

The wooden screen was pushed aside, and Kamui stepped inside.

If she thought the door was impressive, it was nothing compared to the room inside. In the center was a big table, with maroon cushions around so others could sit comfortably. Said table was set with teas and sweets, obviously set up with care. From what she knew, it was customary for the ruler of a kingdom to have a meeting place in their own room, as well as their palace. The rest of the main room was simple - there was a cabinet in the corner, with a plaque on it. (With a painful twinge, she realized it said 'Queen Mikoto' in graceful lettering.) Photos of her Hoshido siblings littered the rest of it, making her smile. Through an entryway, she saw a bed similar to the one she had been sleeping in, and a tall stand with his armour and swords. Everything had a very simple and light feel, even though every piece of furniture was intricately carved. (She made another mental note to ask where all of the beautiful furniture had been made, as her room in the Invisible Kingdom needed some updating.)

"Sister!" Ryoma smiled, embracing her tightly. Despite how warm and comforting his hug was, she couldn't help but wince. Thankfully, he was wearing a very simple garment, much like the one Kamui herself was adorned in. As soon as she let out a gasp of pain, he stepped back, worry furrowing his brow. "Felicia informed me you were completely healed. Was that not true?"

"That's what I told her." Kamui smiled.

Ryoma laughed. "While it may be easier on you to do that, please keep in mind that you are not useful to anyone in a state of constant pain. Not as a princess of Hoshido, Nohr, or as my sister."

"Actually, I would like to talk to you." Kamui frowned. She felt the same emotion as earlier - that bitter taste filling her mouth.

"I would to have some discussion with you, but first, I have someone you may want to see..." He nodded to behind Kamui. She turned around.

 _Oh, but it was so nice seeing familiar faces!_

"Jakob!" She laughed, walking over and hugging the young man. Unlike her other friends, he was not wearing traditional Hoshidion clothes, (to be honest, those clothes would not fit the man at all) and had on his usual simple vest, long-sleeved shirt, and a simple pair of pants. His hair was tied in its usual medium ponytail, with his usual silver dagger sitting polished on his belt. "You're okay!"

"Well, of course I am, milady." He smiled gently. "I can hardly be taken down by a simple building collapse."

"Yes, but, it was _my_ fault, so if anything happened-"

"But nothing did happen, now did it?" He gave another smile, and Kamui embraced him again. She had not seen these people in months, and it was likely that when she was fully recovered - and apologies were personally given to the family members of those who died - she would be heading back to the Invisible Kingdom.

"Now that you can confirm my sister is alright, Jakob, would you please leave the room so that the two of us can discuss some important topics?" Ryoma said. His expression went from soft-hearted to annoyed as he made eye contact with the Butler.

"Actually, now that I am back at her side, I'm very reluctant to leave again." Jakob gave a smile, and Kamui failed to notice the threatening glint in his eye, or how his finger fluttered over the dagger at his side.

Ah, the gift of innocence.

Ryoma and Jakob continued to glare at each other - Kamui stepped back from Jakob, watching the two. "Um, why not let him stay, brother?"

A couple of beats passed, before Ryoma nodded stubbornly. The three made their way to the table in the centre of the room. Kamui folded her legs underneath her as best she could - she had never been instructed in proper Hoshido etiquette before, so hopefully she was doing this right.

"Lady Kamui, you do look lovely in that kimono." Jakob complimented smoothly. "Would you like some tea?"

"I can take care of that." Kamui said, turning towards her brother. "I needed to speak with you about something, brother.)

"Well, I'm here, so go ahead." Ryoma calmly stated.

"Well, um..." Kamui avoided the gaze of all those in the room. "I heard you were not willing to go rescue Azura from the Ylisseans."

To her left, Jakob's gaze hardened. Much like Kamui, he was fond of the blue-haired singer, and Ryoma personally felt very concerned over what the butler may do if he heard his side.

"Well..." Ryoma drew in a deep breath. "That is true."

"Why?" Kamui scowled, clenching her fists. "Why are you not willing to get her?"

"Because it's too much of a risk." Her brother closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead. Kamui suddenly noticed dark circles underneath his eyes. "I don't want to risk anymore soldiers - Ylisse will not harm Azura. They may be a competitive nation, but they will not hurt an innocent woman."

"Were they not willing to negotiate bringing her back?" Kamui grit her teeth. "Hoshido is very prosperous - I'm sure you have plenty of resources that they don't. Enough to strike up a bargain."

"Those resources are for our people, Kamui." Ryoma rubbed two fingers into the sides of his forehead. It didn't take too much time for Kamui to realize she was aggravating him into a headache - she was far too skilled at making royalty feel exasperated. "Our country is feeding two now, and I don't want there to be potential food shortages."

That, at least, she understood. "Ryoma, you need to send somebody to get her back." She argued.

Her brother had almost had enough. "Who? Who would be willing to-"

"I will."

They both looked at Jakob in shock - he was the last person _anyone_ would expect to volunteer. (Except maybe Kamui, who only knew Jakob's very rare good side.)

"Jakob, you would do that?" Kamui said softly, smiling.

"Of course." He smiled, kindly at Kamui and threateningly at Ryoma (who rolled his eyes, making a mental note to check out getting a different retainer for Kamui). "I'm very fond of Lady Azura, and I can't sit back and watch others fail when it causes you so much distress."

Kamui wrapped her arms around the man, laughing. "Thank you so much Jakob."

She failed to notice Jakob and Ryoma exchanging a glare yet again.

Standing up and brushing herself off, Kamui bowed to her brother and friend. "I should go, Sakura wants to check my injuries."

And as she strode out of the room, Kamui felt so very proud of herself.

Then she tripped over the door frame.

Figures.

 **A/N:**

 **If you aren't aware, this is actually a fanfiction for Fire Emblem, which I will be turning into a NaNoWriMo novel, though it is set mainly during Fates. If you would like an exact timeline, I would have to say after the first war. (As F!Robin will make an appearance.)**

 **Hoshido is based off of Japan, mainly, but I'm choosing to also layer in influences from Ancient China, as it's one of my favourite time periods/cultures. I am also drawing a ton of inspiration from the book series Eon: The Last Dragoneye, which has very similar influences, as well as having some incredibly done world building. My goal is to express the differences in culture.**

 **Nohr is based heavily off of European kingdoms, and as such will have very different values - I've always imagined that Nohrians would be more vain than others, and in a land as dark as theirs, they would use what little natural resources they had to appear as rich and prosperous as possible. As such, this would play into the roles of women in these times, and I wouldn't be surprised if women were under a lot more pressure to appear beautiful and perfect, (mainly because I remember Elise discussing her wishes to be more like Camilla, who could easily be established as a Nohrian ideal, alongside Xander.) as well as gifted in battle.**

 **If anyone would like, I would be completely willing to discuss the world that I plan to build (based mostly off of headcanons I have of both countries) and also speak of social structure and what I believe each would contain. I may add that as a final chapter, just discussing influences.**

 **Ages: (Everything is set a year after Fates, unless otherwise stated.)**

 **Xander - 28**

 **Ryoma - 27**

 **Camilla - 22**

 **Hinoka - 21**

 **Kamui - 19**

 **Leo, Takumi - 17**

 **Elise, Sakura - 15**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Kamui, you're not good enough to roam around yet."**

Kamui scowled slightly as Sakura gently prodded at her abdomen, wincing when she hit a sore spot.

"But I've been resting for almost six days straight!" Kamui protested, though she couldn't help but agree... internally. "I've been _so bored._ "

Sakura bit her lip, grabbing a container of salve, rubbing it onto her biggest injury - a huge scrape covering the entirety of her left leg. The familiar scent of mint filled her senses, sending a lurch throughout her stomach. Mint had gradually become a associated with pain for most war veterans, as the herbs contained in both kingdoms all mixed together to make the fresh scent.

"I mean, you know I don't like the idea of you suffering..." Sakura said softly, wrapping a long bandage around her leg. "And I guess it might be good for you to test out your functions..."

Kamui grinned, slipping herself off of the table, putting her wait on her healthy leg. "So... does that mean I can go outside?"

Sakura gripped her staff, face going red. "I-I can't let you do that!"

Her joy faded away slightly. _Please don't let her put me on bedrest, please don't let her put me on bedrest..._ She repeated in her head, staring down at her little sister, who was now blushing. "Well, how am I going to excercise my leg, then?"

Sakura quirked her mouth to the side. "Well, I may not be able to let you run about outside, but... you can walk around the palace. I know that you didn't have a lot of time for that during the war, so..."

Kamui smiled. "I guess I can make my peace with that." She pushed down her aggravation, though she knew she would probably wind up taking it out on the sassy maid who brought her food. Sakura did not deserve her pissy attitude - she was just trying to help, and it was just her methods that got Kamui's nerves.

Sakura gave her a sweet smile, bowing down. "I hope you don't get angry - this is for your health! I would really hate it if you got hurt anymore than you already are."

"I'll be alright, I've just been going crazy cooped up in that room all day with nothing to do." Kamui began limping over to the door, hand reaching out to grab the wall. Before she opened the sickbay door, she paused and turned around.

"Say, Sakura, do you have a library?"

Kamui yawned, curling up under her wool blanket. Hoshido did not have the same plush armchairs found in Nohrian libraries, so she had grabbed a cushion and wrapped a baby blanket around herself, dropping into the corner with a book borrowed from Leo.

Though Hoshido had no armchairs (those beautiful, plush, cushioned armchairs) their library was her favorite room so far - the shelves were stacked with delicate paper scrolls, (that Kamui could not read correctly) and though they were all shoved together, everything was positioned in a way that kept the room peaceful and aired out. Each corner of the perfectly square room had a stand set up with burning incense - it smelled like the campfire treat Camilla used to make her.

Either way, Kamui had found a spot surrounded completely by both bookshelves and the walls - complete isolation. What she found interesting was that the corner had obviously been formed by someone dragging the bookshelves around a spot just small enough for two people. Not that she was complaining, as this particular book had always been a favourite of hers, and she would prefer if no one interrupted her just when she had gotten into the story.

The sound of a door opening, however, brought her out of her daze, and she internally groaned. The one time she actually _wants_ to be alone, and someone has to interrupt it...

"Shut up, okay?" A voice giggled out.

Wait, was that Takumi?

Kamui frowned. That would be ridiculous because Takumi didn't _giggle._ He barely smiled if he didn't trust you, and he very rarely trusted anyone. The only person who he trusted besides his family was...

Wait, was he with Oboro?

She couldn't help but squeal internally, because even when the war had been going on, she had always thought her crush on him was adorable, and that they would be so cute. Snapping the book shut, she creeped over to peer at them through the crack between bookcases.

She had been right - that was Takumi, looking a little worn out, but he had a grin on his face, and he looked well-bathed and fed. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he was wearing a very simple shirt-and-trousers set. However, it seemed that Oboro wasn't the one hovering over her baby brother right now, making him laugh like Elise.

No, it was her other baby brother. You know, the one she grew up with, whom she presumed did not get along with her birth brother _at all._

Well, apparently she was very, very wrong.

Leo was hovering close to Takumi, (too close, TOO CLOSE) as the boy was shuffling through the shelves, obviously looking for something specific. Leo was studying the long-haired boy, staring as if he was something cute and precious.

(Yes, Takumi was adorable, but that was besides the point! He was too young for a relationship - especially with Leo of all people!)

"Do you need help?" Leo chuckled, grabbing Takumi and tugging him up. Takumi gave a very kind smile and resting a hand on Leo's uninjured forearm. The moment was very lovey-dovey, screaming "romance" in Kamui's over-protective mama bear mind.

This felt like the perfect moment for her to jump out from behind the bookshelf, knocking it over in her haste. It went down with a large BANG, scrolls rolling all over the wooden floors.

"OH, HELLO BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU?" Kamui shouted, grabbing Takumi by the shoulders as the bookshelf crumbled down behind her. "OH WOW, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!"

"Kamui, are you okay?" Takumi asked, eyes wide in panic. "Did you hit your head?"

"What?" Kamui frowned. "No, not at all." She turned to Leo, faking a gasp at the sight of her brother's pink face. "Oh, Leo, what are you doing here? I didn't know you and Takumi were friends!"

"Sure." Leo glared, though he was still very pink. "You know, I'm sure your leg must be hurting... why don't you go sit down? In your room... not in here."

"No, I should probably clean this up." Kamui smiled as innocently as she could, tipping her head to the side. "You two continue on with whatever it was you were doing!"

She bent down, pushing the bookshelf back up, and proceeded to put every scroll away as slowly as she could.

Behind her, Leo sighed. "Alright, fine. Takumi, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Takumi's mumbled words of, "I'll need to look again" Were the last things she heard before they began to speak in whispers - Leo did that on purpose, she could tell. Well, joke was on him. He couldn't make her leave... ever.

Nope, she would never leave.

She _would not_ allow them to do anything romantic with each other - Takumi was under the protection of both herself and Camilla. They had agreed that the adorable little prince was not allowed to have a relationship of romantic nature until he was at least twenty-five.

 _I mean, sure, I love Leo. He's my baby brother. But he will_ not _corrupt Takumi's innocence. I know about his thing with Niles - Niles is a dirty, dirty man. Nobody escapes from that without being a whole lot nastier._

When she had finished cleaning up, she rose to check on her brothers, before realizing that neither of them was in the library anymore.

 _DAMN IT!_

"Big sister!"

Kamui giggled as Elise bound up the steps, before wrapping the girl in a hug. "Elise! How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm just glad you're feeling better!" Her blonde pigtails bounced up and down as she poked her sister's stomach. "Did that big gash on your stomach heal up?"

Kamui winced, but laughed despite the ache. "Mostly - Sakura has been very demanding about me getting better."

"Aw, thank you Sakura!" Elise launched herself next to the Hoshidian healer. "You took care of our sister! Now, let's go catch up! I brought back some mini-cakes from Nohr!"

Sakura gave a bow to their siblings standing by gate, before grabbing Elise's outstretched hand and running back with her. The two were laughing as they sprinted back to the palace.

"Little Princess, are you alright?" Xander said, stepping forward to rest a heavy hand on Kamui's shoulder. "I heard from Ryoma that you've been allowed to roam the palace freely. Are you sure that's wise?"

"Sakura was hesitant, but she decided it was best that I get to stretch out my legs." Kamui had to crane her neck to meet her brother's gaze - though not as much as she used to. Xander was no surprise to see, though he definitely looked tired - his usually pristine appearance was smudged with dirt and he had circles under his eyes. Honestly, from the looks of it, he was doing more than scouting.

Did Ryoma lie to her?

"Well said." Xander chuckled, ruffling her hair. "After all, I can't imagine it's easy to heal when you're cooped up in one place for days on end."

She nodded. "At least _you_ understand. Besides, that way I can keep an eye on Leo. After all, Camilla is apparently too busy scouting to do it herself, so the duty falls to me." She smirked at Leo, who had turned a soft shade of pink. "Who knows what kind of company he keeps?"

"Don't you have something more productive to do than gossip about me to my face?" He snarked, frowning at the pair of them. "I mean, surely-"

"Ah, Xander!"

Kamui giggled as Ryoma cut Leo off, pushing gently past the blonde boy in order to address the king of Nohr. "I can't help but notice the absence of Lady Elise, is she alright - I heard you were ambushed by Ylisseans."

Ah, that explained his baggy eyes.

Xander smiled, (though to Kamui it seemed a tad forced) "I can assure you that the two of us are perfectly alright. The Ylisseans are powerful, but, alas, they were no match for Nohrian steel."

Kamui shuddered, though she wasn't sure if it was from a sudden cold breeze, or from the remembrance of her Nohrian siblings' cruelty on the battlefield. (Something she had been forced to deal with when they demanded they fight her themselves.)

"But where is Elise, if you don't mind me asking?" Ryoma glanced about the bright green fields, (always vivid in colour) as if Elise was hiding about.

"Ah, she grabbed Sakura and ran off about two seconds after seeing her again." Xander chuckled. "At this rate, any possibility of war will not be started due to conflict between our families ever again."

Ryoma nodded. "Hear, hear." Placing a hand on Xander's shoulder, he began to lead him back to the palace. "Would you come to my quarters, I need to discuss some... important matters with you."

From the back of her head, Kamui registered the words. Or, rather, how they been phrased. Maybe Leo and Takumi weren't the only ones who needed to be watched over...

Speaking of those two, where the heck did they go?

Yet again, Kamui felt very exasperated - some big sister she was...

How she had been roped into this, Kamui had no idea.

One minute, she had been curled up in one of the kitchen pantries, a book, blanket and rice crackers in hand, and the next she was sitting on the ground in between the legs of her little sister as she braided her hair.

"Oh, Kamui, you're so pretty when your hair's like this!" Elise cheered, tugging on a stubborn strand. "But then again, you're always pretty."

"I disagree with that statement, but thanks all the same." Kamui retorted, resisting the urge to pull the braids in her hair loose.

"No, it's very true!" Sakura chimed in softly. "You're very pretty. I mean, your skin is clear, and your hair is such a lovely colour..." As if she had just registered her words, the redhead (though many would argue her hair was pink) flushed and ducked her head down to avoid the gaze of the other two.

"I guess I see the skin thing, but my hair and eyes have always seemed a little... freakish." Kamui gave a nervous laugh she didn't know she was capable of.

Honestly, Kamui had never loved her appearance - growing up in Nohr, all of her siblings had soft, neat of hair the colour of butter, glowing in the moonlight, (Except, of course, Camilla, who had unnatural purple locks down to her hips.) and she had always been jealous of both Leo and Xander's eyes - they were the nicest shade of dark brown, like the polished wood of Hoshidian homes. And Elise had unique dark blue eyes, that shined purple in certain lights. Kamui also had blonde hair - but it was very, very pale. So pale that she had thought it was white for the longest time, until she came to Hoshido and the sunlight revealed the blonde highlights running through the locks. Normally, that would be fine, but her eyes were the strangest of all - bright, ruby red with a slit for her pupils. They hadn't made sense until she knew of her stronger-than-average dragon blood. But that didn't help her at all. She was a combination of strange - white hair, red eyes, pale skin, and dragon powers. Her one attractive quality was her smile - her mouth was a nice red, and when she gave a smile, her eyes lit up, her pearly white teeth shining in contrast. At least she had that.

"But I love your hair!" Elise frowned, brushing the winding braid down so it rested over one of Kamui's shoulders. "It makes you look all cool and mystical. Like a witch or-"

"A dragon?" Kamui chuckled, standing up and patting Elise on the head. "I appreciate it, but I'm going to go talk to Takumi about doing some archery lessons for my arm." She held up a hand when Sakura tried to protest. "Sister, I assure you that Xander said it would be best for me to keep it strong while it heals. If I have to train my sword arm to be strong again, I won't be able to aid in the battle against Ylisse." She considered tugging the ribbon from her hair, but chose not to. Might as well keep it held back for now.

"Well, if Xander says..." Sakura bit her lip, hesitant.

Elise seemed to understand, as always. "Sakura, Xander has hurt his arm really, really badly before too. Even worse than big sister." She puffed out one of her cheeks, turning her lips into a little pout. "I think you should trust his input."

"Thank you, Elise." Kamui breathed out, relieved.

"Of course! Plus, I'm a healer too!" Elise beamed at the two girls. "You always seem to forget that."

Sakura ducked her head down, looking immensely guilty. "I'm sorry, Elise, you know that I respect you as both a person and a healer."

Kamui, unbeknownst to them, had begun backing out of the guest room. She paused when she got to the door, waiting for Elise's response.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Elise grinned, wrapping her arms around Sakura. "You're a great friend!"

Smiling softly, Kamui turned and began making her way back to her room - she would need a change of clothes if she was going to train, she decided.

(In the back of her mind, she patted herself on the back for not tripping over anything on the way out.)

"No."

"Takumi, come on!" Kamui whined, grabbing his arm with her good one. "Sakura said it might be a good idea!"

"I don't care what Sakura said!" Takumi scowled. "You've been stalking me and Leo, watching everything we do - I can't encourage that behavior!"

"But it's okay when Camilla does it?" Kamui snorted, unladylike even in recovery. "Do you have a Nohrian fetish?"

Takumi turned red, sputtering. "I- oh, of course not! They're a-all s-scum! Scum! Every last one of them!"

"Really?" Kamui smiled as he began to get more and more worked up.

"Yes! I don't like any of them! They're all scum!" Takumi shot a bull's eye into one of the targets. (Imagining it was his sister's face, no doubt.)

"Who's scum?"

"Oh, hello Leo." Kamui said, grinning deviously.

"Sister." Leo acknowledged, turning to the long-haired archer. "Who are you calling scum, anyway? It's too early to be this worked up."

"Nohrians! Nohrians are scum!" Takumi shouted, pointing at the mage. "The-they're..." He trailed off, unsure.

"Nohrian scum?" Kamui chimed in.

"Not helping." Leo scowled.

"Not trying to." She giggled.

"NOHRIAN SCUM!" Takumi shouted, throwing his practice bow to the ground and waving his fist angrily as he ran from the practice range. "ALL OF THEM! EVERY LAST ONE!"

Cackling, Kamui bent down and picked up the iron bow he had been using. "You know, I'm lucky he doesn't practice with Fujin Yumi. I can't figure that thing out." She notched an arrow and pulled it back, wincing as her shoulder began to ache.

"You're evil." Leo noted.

"Anything new?" Kamui let the arrow loose and... it bounced off of the corner of the stand, and onto the mat underneath.

"Yeah, notch the point outwards, you idiot." He scowled, weakly smacking her right arm with his left one.

"Whatever, go follow your boyfriend." Kamui snickered, grateful he couldn't reach her worst injuries.

"Shut up." He grumbled, stalking away angrily.

"YOUR COLLAR'S INSIDE OUT!" She shouted after the blonde, and waited a beat before an exasperated "Damn it!" resounded through the range in response.

Shaking her head, Kamui walked forward, placing the arrow back into place. She had also realized that Leo looked very tired - now that she thought about it, so did the rest of her siblings. The way that they treated her lately, it was almost as if they were hiding something.

A warm summer breeze swept through, sending her loosely braided hair into a frenzy. Kamui brushed her bangs back, releasing the arrow. This time, it stuck to the very corner of the target.

It wasn't as if they had anything to hide - the problem with Azura had been taking care of. She had, in fact, been informed that Jakob had left Hoshido just two days ago and...

Her mind clicked just as the second arrow hit close to the centre of a target (it was two feet away from her own target, but she would take it.), letting out a _THWACK_ as it collided.

 _Those liars._

She had been thumping her fist into the wall for easily ten minutes, stopping only to shout out Ryoma's name through the thin wood panelling.

It all made way to much sense now, and she felt like an idiot - as soon as Jakob volunteered to bring Azura back, he and Ryoma had talked for hours. When she tried to see him off, and even once to go with him, she had been held back by Felicia - who, despite her thin frame and shaky voice, was very strong - and brought in to bathe and get her wounds re-bandaged. She had not seen either of her older sisters (though Hinoka's absence was explained by Sakura as another scouting mission) and it was plain _weird_ for Camilla not to visit her at least ten times a day when she was on bedrest - typically giving her gifts and kisses, and threatening violence against anyone who had harmed her.

 _Naga, why am I an idiot? Why did you curse me so? I thought Takumi and I were supposed to be related at some point - he's very smart. I grew up next to Leo, why do I not have his knowledge? Seriously, Naga, get your godly life together._

"Ryoma! I know you're in there!" She shouted, stamping her foot into the ground. "I can see the outline of your lobster hair!"

A sigh echoed from the other room, making her fury rise like wood being thrown on a campfire.

"Don't you sigh! I should be sighing! You lied to me - if anyone gets to sigh, it is me right now, feeling the sting of your betrayal, you thick-shelled lobster bastard!" She hammered her fist into the wall on her left, not wanting to break his door.

Finally, the door was pushed aside. Ryoma ran a hand over his brow. "Forgive me, sister, I was sleeping and had to make myself look decent. What are you wearing anyway?"

Kamui flushed a little. She had rushed over here from the archery range, wearing little more than a pair of small trousers and a thin shirt. Shaking her head, she held up the bow, and pushed past her brother into his room.

"Don't change the subject, lobster man." She growled, sinking onto a cushion as he slowly shut the door.

"What is it with you and the Nohrians and your lobster imagery?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Kamui grabbed one of his chopsticks, brandishing it and imagining it was her Yato. "Repent, and confess."

"You know that those essentially mean the same thing, right?" Ryoma chuckled, pushing the tool away and looking very amused. "Besides, I don't know what I should be confessing to."

Kamui scowled, setting the chopstick down and staring up at the ceiling. "Naga, doth thou hateth me? Cursing me with this stupidity of his blood?"

"You're not allowed to read poetry anymore." Ryoma smiled, eyes full of affection for the younger girl.

"Shut it, I'm praying." Kamui growled, staring at the wooden ceiling. "Naga, will thou remove thy deception? Lend me thy strength to beat my brother's butt into thou plentiful Hoshidian soil? Through the blood of my winged ancestors, please lendeth thy power to boil the lobster lord."

"Kamui, please-"

"Sh! Have some respect!" Kamui shushed, scowling at the king. "I'm beseeching my ancestors."

"Oh dear gods." Ryoma groaned.

"While thou is at it, pleaseth telleth me the secrets to the lovely ceiling of this palace." Kamui bowed respectfully, placing her chopsticks into her tea (apparently her brother had poured a cup as she prayed). "Take my sacrifice and alloweth me to do some butt kicking, okay?"

Calmly, she poured herself a new cup, taking a sip. As slowly as possible, she placed it down and met Ryoma's eyes. "Brother, where is Jakob really?"

The brown-haired man tensed up right away, any amusement from Kamui's antics fading away with her words. He knew Kamui was clever, but had assumed her injuries would keep her from prying.

Oh, right, wrong person. That would have been Takumi. The two could be so very alike sometimes.

Either way, he saw no point in hiding it anymore. "Kamui, Jakob is not going out to get Azura."

"I figured as much." Kamui scowled, taking another sip of tea. "Naga and I have been conversing."

He choose to ignore that.

 _Smart man._ Kamui thought. _But not smart enough._

Her antics had been enough for him to let his guard down - if she had come in her, guns blazing (which is what she had begun to do, before realizing she needed something more subtle) he would have dismissed her as immature, lying yet again. This sarcastic, joking persona not only made her feel really, really cool, but also lowered the guard of others. After all, he had a soft spot for her younger Nohrian siblings, so why not draw inspiration from them.

 _W.W.L.B.L.D.?_

 _What would Lil Bro Leo do?_

Her new motto.

"Well, I may have... held back some information." Ryoma grimaced, as if the words pained him to say. "You see, when Azura was taken, I immediately asked Hinoka to go and get her. I'm very fond of her, and I know you would be outraged if I chose not to. I figured that Hinoka, being the most capable in Hoshido, would be able to do it."

"Well, then where is she?" Kamui frowned, setting her cup onto the table. A cold chill ran down her spine. "There's no way that Ylisse could stand a chance against Hinoka's skill."

Ryoma closed his eyes. "They have a tactician."

"What?" Kamui's red eyes widened. "How did we not know about this?"

"You and I may not have known, but Camilla apparently did." He let out a long breath. "She went in, unbeknownst to us, and managed to get through most of the ranks before she was captured. This tactician was smart - that's partly why Xander and I have been pushing both Leo and Takumi so hard. The two have so much potential - potential we need turning into talent _right now._ " He slumped slightly, looking more exhausted than ever. "I'm very sorry for not telling you, sister, but Sakura said the stress of the situation would be too much, especially given your injuries. And I have to agree. What would you have done if you had heard this news as soon as you woke up?"

Kamui bit her lip, considering. "I would have demanded I go on a mission to get them myself."

"Exactly." Ryoma gave her a smile. "You're strong, sister, but you can be foolish. That would have done more harm than good for a queen of the Invisible Kingdom to throw herself into danger like that."

"I don't consider myself a queen." Kamui said softly. "Nor am I so high up in rank that I neglect my loved ones."

"And that's why you are both perfectly fit and and a horrible choice for a throne." A new voice said. Kamui turned slightly, though she didn't need to.

"Xander, what do you-"

"Little Princess, you are certainly capable of many things." Xander stood, arms crossed, as opposed to sitting down. "But if you were to rule any land other than V- I mean, the Invisible Kingdom, you would be overthrown in a week."

Kamui frowned up at the Nohrian King. "Brother, I hardly count caring about the lives of others a weakness."

"Neither do I." Xander remarked. "But you would risk the lives of hundreds just to save your loved ones - a trait the new Ylissean tactician will surely take advantage of. You should be spending time learning the political sides of things, as opposed to rushing into battle to save Azura."

"And Hinoka." Kamui said, standing up. "And _Camilla,_ Xander. Our sister."

"Please, little princess, consider this carefully." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "We will be negotiating their release. Our kingdoms are supposed to be in an age of peace, something that I recall you fighting for nail and teeth." His eyes softened, mouth turning more into an amused smile instead of the frown he had been giving her. "I understand that you stand for peace above all else, and you haven't been instructed on cause and effect in this kingdom. Despite them being captured, rushing in now and invading the kingdom would just create a domino - a domino that will knock down many more, until we are in full-fledged war."

Kamui stared at her bare feet - they were suddenly so interesting. How did she not notice how weird her pinkie toe looks? They weren't supposed to be this long, right?

"Kamui, sister, please." Ryoma said, standing as well and staring her down sternly. "Focus on getting better. Train with your siblings, study with them, _bond_ with them. Let them instruct you the best they can."

"But what about-"

"You are not allowed to leave Hoshido until you are fully recovered. That's an order." Xander said, looking amused.

"That's kidnapping." She grumbled.

"No, that's called having brothers who _care._ " Xander laughed, hugging her.

Kamui nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, returning the embrace. "Alright, I won't get involved."

"Thank you." Ryoma said softly.

"You seem unsure." Kamui pulled out of Xander's arms. "Would you like me to commune with Naga for you again?"

He was not amused.

"Leave."

"Ryoma, I was joking-"

"No. Leave this room before I throw tea on you."

"Ryoma, what is she talking about?"

"Did I not tell you Xander, I can commune with the gods now - AH! Ryoma, that was a sacrifice to Naga herself, now you've made her angry! Repent for your sins and I may have mercy!"

"KAMUI I SWEAR TO THE GODS IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE NOW..."

Oh, how she loves family meetings.

 **A/N: Hahahaha, Kamui you little punk.**

 **This chapter is pure crack.**

 **You see, a lot of fantasy stories like to focus on the war - what about the aftermath?**

 **If you were looking for legit fight scenes, too bad. You're only going to get a couple. And romance. And Kamui being super sassy to her siblings while she communes with Naga.**

 **Please enjoy this stupid chapter. (*cough* Leokumi *cough*)**

 **And I have changed Kamui from her original persona - I think that she has more experience in the world and can now channel it into being an asshole.**

 **Until next time... I have to go to a birthday for my best friend's little sister. Yay. I'll probably bring a notebook and write a bunch, though, so you get to look forward to more and more chapters.**

 **Kidspawn02 -**


End file.
